A sigma-delta (SD) digital-to-analog converter (DAC) converts a digital signal to an analog signal. When implemented on an integrated circuit, the output signal of an SD DAC can have an undesirable distortion. While this distortion may be tolerable for many, or even most, applications, certain applications may require or benefit from an analog signal that has less distortion. As one example, an accelerometer for an inertial guidance system of an aircraft, spacecraft, smart bomb, satellite or other such air and space machinery may implement an SD DAC, and the distortion introduced by the SD DAC may in some instances lower the precision with which this machinery can be controlled or necessitate more frequent recalibration of flight paths. SD DACs can also be implemented in a wide array of other types of products. As another example, high end audio equipment may use SD DACs for converting digital audio information into an analog signal for processing by an amplifier and output by speakers, and in some instances, distortion introduced by the SD DAC may result in a degradation of sound quality.